The Note
by Iceshadow27
Summary: Oneshot: SoraxRiku FLUFF! Yaoi, don't like don't read, that simple  -   What happens when Sora accidentally gives Riku the wrong note? Will their friendship end, or will it become more?


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters** (No matter how badly I'd love too ^^)**this is completely fan made.**

**Oneshot:Pairings Sora/Riku and a little suggestive but not much AxelxRoxas **

**DO NOT LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ! THAT SIMPLE ^_^**

Hello, this is my first yaoi story so I hope you, the readers, enjoy it :)

Just a small story I wrote out of boredom. I thought I'd practice writing fluff so tell me if it's good or not. Suggestions and tips are welcomed. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>The Note<strong>

Sora Strife ran down the many hallways of Destiny High. His face was red from embarrassment, his thoughts screaming at him in his head. _"YOU IDIOT! How could you lose that note?"_He felt tears begin to prickle in the corners of his eyes but forced them away. There was no way he would cry right now.

"Sora!" His heart clenched tightly hearing the voice of the boy he was trying desperately to get away from.

He turned sharply down the next corner, then the next, until he burst through the doors that lead to the swimming pool area. Panting, he leaned against the doors, trying to catch his breath. He pulled his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his head on his knees. Finally he let the tears fall. He had been so stupid and careless.

It had happened in Creative Writing, his last class of the day. It was also the hour that he had his best friend, Riku, in.

They had been assigned to write a note to their classmates about a past memory they had together, simple enough. So Sora had written about the small island that they had visited as kids and all of the fun adventures they'd shared.

At the end of class they were suppose to exchange their notes with their classmate, yet again, simple. But before that could happen, Tidus had accidentally knocked all of Sora's papers off of his desk, scattering them on the ground. Startled, Sora bent down and started gathering all of the papers, just as the bell rang.

He was still gathering the papers when the room was empty, or at least almost empty. Riku had stayed behind to help him. Once all of the papers were picked up he handed Riku the folded up note he had written in class, or so he thought.

Riku unfolded the note as Sora started to put his things in his bag. As he was doing so another folded note fluttered out from Sora's bag. Bending down Sora picked it up and unfolded it a little. He froze when he realized this had been his assignment letter. His eyes widened when he realized that left only one other option. He had given Riku one of his many love notes that explained his feelings for the silverette.

"Sora..." Riku said placing a hand on his shoulder. In a heartbeat, Sora bolted for the door.

That's how he ended up in the pool room crying his azure eyes out.

He jumped violently when the other door opened, revealing a very out of breath and flustered-looking Riku. His silver bangs were sticking slightly to his forehead. Sora gave out a startled cry, tried to make a run for it, only to find himself tumbling when Riku tackled him. When they stopped rolling, Sora found himself lying underneath Riku, his hands being pinned down by the others.

After taking in his position, Sora began to struggle, trying to free himself, tears still streaming out of his eyes as he squeezed them shut.

"N-no, let me go!" He cried out desperately, scared to face his friend.

"Sora."

He froze hearing his name. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself staring at aquamarine eyes. His breath hitched when he saw they weren't filled with anger or disgust. Riku noticed that the boy had quit struggling so he slowly let one of his hands go and began wiping away the stray tears that were on his friend's face.

"Sora, you idiot, why did you run away?" He asked while he switched hands to wipe away the other tears. He got no reply from the azure eyed boy who stared up at him with doe eyes.

If it was possible, Sora's eyes got bigger when he saw his friend smirk and lean closer to his face. A blush immediately appeared on his face, his heart beating like it was a galloping horse.

Sora's breath caught in his throat when he felt the silverette's lips pressed against his gently.

_ 'N-no way, this can't be happening...'_He thought before giving out a small squeak when he felt Riku's tongue against his bottom lip. He felt Riku smirk against his lips before the boy pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth, earning the older boy a moan of pleasure. Soon they had to break away to get some air, a chain of saliva connecting their mouths. Sora stared at Riku, his face beat red and his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Don't you ever run away again." Riku said possessively.

"R-Rik-" He was cut off when the boy attacked his lips again, this time a bit harsher, making the brunette shudder. He moaned again when he felt Riku's tongue run across his, coaxing it into a dance. Sora wrapped his arms around the silverette's neck, lacing his fingers in the boy's silky hair, earning him a shiver from Riku as he shifted a little, deepening the kiss.

Sora's mind began to swim, getting dizzy by Riku's taste. He opened his eyes in confusion when the older boy broke the kiss but then let out a moan when he felt him lick his neck. Soon he was giving out small moans as Riku began kissing his neck and as much of his collar bone as he could through the V neck shirt Sora was wearing. He felt his body lean up slightly when he felt Riku's hand slide under his shirt and run it along the boy's side, making Sora gasp.

"Riku, we're still in the school..." He said, trying to stay focus which he was failing at.

"Ummm..." was the only reply he got from Riku as he lifted the boy's shirt up to his chest and started kissing his stomach, still running his hand along the boy's side. Sora was torn between laughing or moaning at the action, so he went with biting his lip.

After awhile Riku went back to kissing Sora's mouth, tangling his fingers in the brunette's hair. Sora bucked slightly when Riku pressed his body hard against his. It was getting to hot in here, and the clothes were starting to irritate Riku, who started playing with Sora's jeans.

They both froze when they heard a low drawn out whistle sound from behind them. Sora glanced back at door to see Axel leaning against one of the door frames casually, a smirk plastered on his face.

"We~heh~ell now~ What have we here?" The redhead asked smugly before yelling out the door. "Oi Roxas, they're over here!"

Turning back Axel looked at Riku, who was glaring at him with the look to kill. "So you finally decided to go after him huh? It's about damn time. I was so sick of hearing you moan about how hot Sora was and how much you wanted to kiss him~" Axel said glancing down at Sora, who's face had turned completely red.

"I-I-I..." was all he could stutter out before he noticed his twin, Roxas, rush in. In that moment Sora feared for both his and Riku's life.

Roxas was frozen on the spot, staring wide-eyed at his twin who was being pinned by Riku, his shirt still pushed up. You could have swore that there was a black aura surrounding the blond as he clenched his fists and glared at Riku with murderous eyes.

"Riku..." the blonde said in a low growl. Both Sora and Riku shuttered. They glanced quickly at each other before scrambling up and bolting to the back door, both laughing when they heard Roxas roar in outrage.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sora yelled running as fast as he could, keeping up with Riku.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Riku replied, giving the brunette a smirk. "We still need to finish what we started."

Sora blushed heavily at the last part.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"**Cried an angry voice from behind them; glancing back they spotted Roxas changing after them, slowly catching up.

"Shit!" Riku said before grabbing Sora's hand and running harder, laughing as he did so.

Sora started to laugh too, before smiling silently to himself. He was glad he had given Riku the note.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice ^w^<strong>

**And many thanks to my awesome beta, SoraGirlfriend! :3**


End file.
